


Crimson and Caramel

by MythGirl02



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Green is the boy, blue is the girl, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: Both sets of eyes were really enticing. Why were they really staring into them, though?





	Crimson and Caramel

His eyes were trained on hers, both of their gazes unwavering. Two crimson eyes belonging to a tall, raven-haired boy; two caramel eyes belonging to a younger, definitely shorter, girl. Neither had smiles on their faces.

Instead, seriousness hung in the air around them. Both boy and girl had stony expressions and determined stances, facing off. The boy, Red, barely moved as a slight wind blew on them. The girl, Yellow, on the other hand, reached up to adjust the straw hat resting on her head. Neither broke their gaze still.

Two others stood to the side, watching them. A boy with tawny brown hair, Green, stood with his arms crossed, eyes trained on Red. The girl beside him, Blue, had her sharp cerulean eyes on Yellow.

Yellow noticed cinnamon-colored flecks sprinkled in Red's eyes, making them more enticing the longer she looked at them. Red saw gold spots in Yellow's eyes as well, something he hadn't noticed before now. To the side, Green blew out an annoyed breath and started drumming his fingers against his arm. Blue rolled her eyes at him before training them back on Yellow.

Another breeze blew between the two, this one stronger than the last. Yellow widened her eyes slightly, still holding her steadfast gaze. Red tried the same, though failing seconds later and blinking.

Yellow and Blue broke into grins. "I won!" Yellow exclaimed, jumping up and down in celebration. "See, I _told_ you I could beat you in a staring contest!"

"Green, that means you have to spend a whole day with me," Blue laughed out, winking at the boy next to her.

He sighed, really dreading the day he would have to spend with this obnoxious woman. "Red, come on. I thought you could do better than that."

Red laughed, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "Hey, if you wanted to avoid a day out with Blue, you should've had the staring contest with her instead of betting on me and Yellow." He glanced at the petite blonde with a grin. "Congrats, by the way."

She blushed slightly, smiling back at him. "Thanks, Red!"

Blue watched them, her eyes lighting up. She leaned over to Green, whispering something in his ear. He snapped away from her, eyes wide.

"Blue, I am _not_ betting on when they'll get together!" he announced loudly, causing Red and Yellow both to blush furiously. Blue burst out laughing at their reactions. "And I'm not betting on when they'll kiss, either."

"Yeah, no need to do that," Red smirked, leaning down a bit and giving Yellow a quick kiss on the cheek, rendering the girl speechless. "Loser had to give the winner something, remember?"

Yellow said nothing, but Blue answered for her. "Oh, she remembers," she snickered, a hand over her laughing mouth. She stuck out a hand, taking Yellow's hat off of her head and letting the girl's blonde ponytail unfurl down her back. Putting the hat on her own head, she exclaimed, "Here, Red, this should make that easier for you!"

That broke Yellow out of her silence. "Hey, give that back, Blue!" she shouted, trying to reach up and grab her hat back, but to no avail.

Blue stuck her tongue out at Yellow playfully, taking off the hat. "Red, catch!" she called, tossing the hat to the raven-haired boy. He winked at the girls, grabbing the hat and running away. This game of keep-away continued, Yellow laughing along with Blue and Red after a minute, still not able to reach her hat.

Green, on the other hand, stood there and sighed, exasperated. They acted like such kids when they were around each other, honestly. _If you say something about them getting together,_ Blue had whispered to him earlier, sparking this whole thing, _then our other bet is off._ Naturally, he had done so, wanting nothing more than to not have to spend a whole day with this obnoxious girl. And really, it was just about time that Red and Yellow should grow up and admit to their feelings. They just needed a giant shove in the right direction.

Or, they just needed Blue to stop with her darn meddling.


End file.
